This section is intended to introduce various aspects of the art, which may be associated with exemplary embodiments of the present invention. This discussion is believed to assist in providing a framework to facilitate a better understanding of particular aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that this section should be read in this light, and not necessarily as any admission of prior art.
Bulk materials, such as sand, coal, ores, or grains, are typically collected (e.g., mined or harvested) at the source, stored, then transported and delivered to end users. The flow of materials between the origin and destination, i.e., logistics, significantly affects the profitably of such materials. Profitability increases with improved logistics.
A frequent problem with shipping bulk materials is bottle necks in the logistics chain. Bottle necks are often caused by transportation delays. Transportation delays can be isolated at the point of the delay by providing excess storage capacity to accommodate any accumulation of material due to the delay. For example, if trucks are not available to transport materials as they arrive by train, the materials collect at the train yard. As long as the train yard has available storage capacity, material continues to be shipped. However, once all excess storage capacity has been used, no further materials can be moved (logistical gridlock).
A significant aspect of shipping bulk materials is the ability to ship and efficiently store the material along the logistics chain. Storage containers for bulk materials are typically large permanently fixed storage vessels often referred to as silos. These are costly and do not facilitate in the transportation process of materials from one site to another. Accordingly, the need exists for a method and apparatus that provide storage solutions that also facilitate the transportation process to expedite the logistics of delivering bulk materials from an origin to the end users.